


New Friends

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Logan takes Deceit shopping to get a new friend.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	New Friends

Deceit clung to Logan’s side as they looked around the store. “Come on, Dee. See anything you like?”

“So many,” Deceit said, pointing to the stuffed animals.

“I know, but you can pick one out, can’t you?” Logan asked.

Slowly, Deceit detached himself from Logan, looking around, before spying a stuffed raccoon and hugging it tight. “Virgil and Remus in one,” he said, holding it out to Logan.

Logan laughed. “I see your point. Should we get them?”

Deceit nodded.

“All right.” Logan took them to the front, rang up the stuffed raccoon, and they left with Deceit’s new friend.


End file.
